1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-curvature antenna and a method for fabricating the same, particularly to an antenna with the outer ring of the radiation conductor having a multi-curvature arc-shape surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The antenna is a gate where airwaves enter or leave a wireless communication device. Therefore, the antenna is an indispensable component for a wireless communication device. The standards of wireless communication have evolved from low frequency to high frequency. Simultaneously, the wireless communication devices have a trend toward miniature designs. For example, the external antenna of a mobile phone has been evolved into a compact and lightweight hidden antenna. As an antenna must be integrated with the inner structure of a mobile phone, the size, shape, radiation performance, transmission bandwidth and fabrication process of antennae are diversified and have high uncertainty. Especially, the fabrication process has a critical and substantial influence on the performance of an antenna.
The fabrication process of an antenna includes punching a metallic sheet, stamping the metallic sheet to pattern a radiation conductor, smoothing and trimming the radiation conductor, electroplating the radiation conductor, sticking the radiation conductor to a plastic component, etc. The related manufacturers have been devoted to the subjects of simplifying the fabrication process, upgrading the quality, promoting the yield rate.